La Profecía de Quirón
by Chiby01
Summary: UA En un mundo donde el poder y el honor están en juego los más inocentes sufrirán las consecuencias de la ambición del más poderoso, tratando así de evitar que se cumpla una profecía.


**La Profecía de Quirón**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Esto es sin fin de lucro.

Capitulo I

Malas Noticias

**Caía una suave lluvia de Verano lo suficientemente densa como para mojar a cualquiera sin sentirlo. A pesar de estar completamente empapado, el príncipe Aioros no sentía frío, lo único que sentía era miedo y ansiedad, deseaba llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Llevaba más de una hora a todo galope sin dejar de espolear a cada instante su hermosa yegua negro azabache, era apenas un crío de casi ocho años y ya tenía responsabilidades de un adulto. Su padre el Rey Crono lo había enviado a la frontera norte del reino a vigilar junto con sus tropas, y es que eran tiempos difíciles, su padre veía tambalear su reinado de paz en medio de intrigas y traiciones, cada vez le era menos fácil confiar en su propia corte; fue por ello que le interesaba que su primogénito se entrenara en las artes de la guerra y la estrategia para poder salvaguardar la paz del Reino de Quirón. **

El pequeño Aioros llevaba en compañía de su tío Aquiles ya varios días vigilando la muralla que dividía Quirón con el resto del mundo, pero el Rey Crono nunca se imaginó que la conquista de su reino no se daría desde afuera, sino desde adentro. Esa tarde el niño se sentía bastante inquieto; no había recibido noticias de su padre ni de su madre y eso lo turbaba demasiado ya que su madre estaba encinta y daría a luz en cualquier momento.

–¿Qué crees que sea, niño o niña?

–No lo sé Aioros, pero sea lo que sea vas a quererle mucho ¿No es así?

Aioros asintió repetidas ocasiones con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, ya se había cansado de ser hijo único, quería un hermanito o hermanita, al cual le enseñaría a montar, a cazar y a usar la espada y el arco, no importaba si fuera un niño o una niña, él le querría igual.

Comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y en el pequeño fuerte donde se encontraban tímidamente se colaban los últimos rayos del crepúsculo. En ese momento llegó una paloma mensajera posándose en la ventana de la habitación.

–¡Por fin! Noticias de mi padre.

A su tío Aquiles no le dio buena espina la hora de llegada del mensaje, ya que por lo general enviaban a primera hora del día a las mensajeras del reino. Pensó que tendría que tratarse de algo urgente.

Con cuidado, el castaño tomó a la pequeña ave entre sus manos y desenrolló el pergamino, lo leyó en voz baja mientras su tío daba de beber y alimentaba al ave en recompensa por su buen trabajo.

Por la expresión en su rostro, Aquiles asumió que se trataban de malas noticias.

–¿Sucede algo malo Aioros?... ¿Aioros?

Éste tardó en reaccionar, hasta que escuchó la voz de su tío mencionando su nombre por segunda vez salió de su ensimismamiento, lo miró con sus ojos azules conteniendo las lágrimas y le dijo:

–Es mi madre. Está a punto de dar a luz, al parecer hubo complicaciones y mi padre pide mi presencia con ella cuanto antes…

**Aioros espoleó una vez más su caballo, un par de lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparon confundiéndose con las miles de gotitas de agua que caían copiosamente mojando cada árbol de aquel bosque, el cual le urgía atravesar para llegar al lado de su querida madre. A pesar de ser una noche lluviosa, la luz de la luna se colaba entre las nubes dejando ver un poco el camino.**

–**No mueras mamá, por favor, no te mueras. Espérame, pronto estaré contigo…**

xXx

Esa mañana Leonora se sentía un poco mal, ya era su segundo embarazo y todo había transcurrido aparentemente bien hasta hace unos días que comenzó a sentirse sumamente cansada. Sabía que los últimos meses, sobre todo las últimas semanas de un embarazo eran complicadas, por eso hizo caso omiso para no alterar a su esposo que en los últimos meses había estado más agitado que de costumbre.

Estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, había dado instrucciones de que lo colocaran en el balcón principal de su habitación para poder observar el paisaje mientras tejía y tejía, cosía camisitas y pañales, tejía zapatitos y chambritas. Con toda la ilusión con la que una madre espera a un hijo.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede pequeño? –sintió un pequeño brinquito en su vientre.

–Ya veo… No vuelvo a comer chocolates, eso te pone muy activo. Pero sé que te gustan mi niño... Aioria, aún no te conozco y te amo con toda mi alma, ya quiero verte y tenerte entre mis brazos.

Hacía calor y la reina había decidido ponerse un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje, su largo cabello ondulado color miel estaba enmarcado con una sencilla cinta de satín blanco. A pesar de ser la Reina de Quirón siempre había sido una mujer muy sencilla pero elegante.

A lo lejos vio a su esposo que llegaba cabalgando atravesando el patio principal del castillo. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, su amado esposo bajó del caballo y le sonrió.

Ella se alegró de verle, se puso de pie, se acercó al balcón y sonrió agitando suavemente su mano, de repente comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo, un zumbido ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos y un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en su vientre la hizo desfallecer. Su esposo lo vio todo desde lejos.

–¡No! ¡Leonoraaaa! –Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta del castillo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la recámara principal. Nunca antes se le había hecho tan eterno ese recorrido. Al llegar al balcón la encontró tirada en el suelo completamente pálida, casi del color de su vestido, rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos; notó que se había pegado en la cabeza ya que un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por su frente.

–¡Leonora! ¿Qué tienes? Contéstame mi amor… Leonora…

Acaricio su mejilla, se sentía un poco fría. Se puso de pié abrazando a su esposa y a su futuro hijo dentro de ella y con sumo cuidado la recostó en la mullida cama. Con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo limpió el rastro de sangre de su frente y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios.

–Te pondrás bien, mandaré a buscar ayuda. No te preocupes, no me moveré de tu lado.

– A… Aioros… –murmuró todavía inconsciente.

–¿Quieres que le mande a traer?… De acuerdo, le enviaré un mensaje en cuanto sepamos qué es lo que tienes.

xXx

–¿Seguros que no hay otra forma?

–Si su majestad. –Asintió con pesar el médico. La partera del reino también lo acompañaba.

–Y después de esto… ¿ella mejorará? –El rey preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos azules, los mismos ojos que su hijo Aioros.

–Lamentablemente no hay manera de saberlo, lo que si puedo asegurarle es que su futuro hijo se salvará ya que en este momento por la condición en que se encuentra la madre su hijo está sufriendo dentro de su vientre. No podemos esperar más a que haya un parto normal tenemos que sacarlo.

El rey Crono suspiró pesadamente, se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda al médico y a la partera, caminó un par de pasos a la ventana del balcón, aquél balcón donde hace unos instantes la había visto sonreírle desde lejos, temía que fuera la última vez que vería su bella sonrisa. Tomó uno de los zapatitos que ella estaba tejiendo para su bebé, el cual había caído al suelo, era de color azul. Lo acarició sintiendo la suave textura de éste mientras silenciosamente comenzaba a llorar. Después de unos segundos en completo silencio, el rey dijo:

–Ella está segura de que será un varón… y quiere que le llamen Aioria… Quisiera… Necesito que me dejen a solas con ella un momento. –Dijo el rey con un nudo en la garganta tratando se que su voz se escuchara lo más serenamente posible.

–Por supuesto majestad, será como usted ordene. Sólo le recuerdo que cada minuto que pasa es crucial para la vida del bebé. Amalia y yo prepararemos todo lo necesario para efectuar la operación y esperaremos afuera por si nos necesita.

Ambos partera y médico se retiraron haciendo una reverencia la cuál el rey nunca vio ya que en todo ese rato no había despegado la vista del horizonte.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se acercó al lecho real donde se encontraba su amada Leonora y sentándose en el borde de la cama acomodó uno de sus risos detrás de su oreja. Leonora lentamente abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

–Leonora mi amor, gracias a Dios que has despertado. Le he enviado un mensaje a Aioros ya verás que pronto llegará.

–Crono… –dijo con pesar. –He escuchado lo que dijo el doctor.

El Rey tomó su mano y la besó y acarició tiernamente con su mejilla. Miró a su esposa a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–Tengo miedo Leonora, miedo de perderte. No quiero que te pase nada malo ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

El Rey comenzó a sollozar y como si fuera un niño pequeño, la Reina lo acercó a ella y acarició su cabello castaño. Él se dejo consolar derramando lágrimas sobre su pecho y aspirando el suave perfume de rosas y jazmines de su cuerpo, su esposa era la luz de su vida, su razón de existir, por ella había desafiado al destino y ascendido al trono. La sangre real la tenía ella, él sólo era un caballero que se había enamorado perdidamente de su princesa. Esa era una de las razones por las que muchos no lo querían en el trono, para algunos él no era digno de tal honor, para otros había sido su salvación. Y es que al ser alguien que formaba parte del pueblo gobernó con justicia y sabiduría, dándoles derechos y obligaciones a pobres y a ricos, a nobles y a plebeyos, a hombres y a mujeres. Al quedar huérfana la princesa contó con el apoyo de todos los miembros de la corte para contraer nupcias con Crono, que al no ser una persona de carácter ambicioso creyeron que sería muy fácil manipularlo. Pero se equivocaron, encontraron en Crono un Rey justo y de carácter fuerte y dominante, que al verse en el trono supo darse su lugar en el corazón de muchos y ganarse el odio y repudio de otros. Su amada Leonora siempre lo apoyó y dejó en sus manos el destino de Quirón, sabía que una persona como él con un corazón tan noble sabría gobernar con justicia.

–Crono… yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre te seguiré amando. Si es mi destino morir para que mi hijo pueda vivir lo acepto con gusto. –El par de esmeraldas que Leonora tenía por ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–¡No digas eso Leonora, tú no vas a morir, no debes morir!

–Escúchame Crono, escucha lo que te voy a decir amado mío… Quiero que protejas a nuestros hijos, tú más que nadie sabes qué es lo que puede pasar si yo muero, la corte se puede revelar en tu contra ya que no vienes de noble cuna, y lo mismo pasa con nuestros hijos ya que llevan tu sangre. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si muero… no quiero abandonarles. ¡Perdóname Crono! ¡Perdóname!

–No tengo nada que perdonarte bonita. Tú menos que nadie tiene porque sufrir todo esto. Has sido una mujer excepcional conmigo. Te prometo que pase lo que pase protegeré a nuestra familia, lucharé con uñas y dientes por defender lo que es suyo. Te lo juro…

Ambos se besaron y con el beso mezclaron sus lágrimas y sollozos. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante.

–¡Su majestad! Qué bueno que ha reaccionado. –Dijo el doctor asomando la cabeza por el marco de la pesada puerta de madera, un poco apenado por la súbita interrupción.

–Lamento decir esto pero, es momento de tomar una decisión, cada minuto es crucial para la vida del bebé.

Crono miró a su esposa y ella le sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le contestó:

–De acuerdo doctor… adelante…

xXx

–¡Por fin! –Aioros divisó en el horizonte la entrada del palacio. Sin bajar la velocidad de su yegua entró por la primer puerta al patio principal desde donde se visualizaba perfectamente la recámara de sus padres; bajó del corcel prácticamente en movimiento y sin preocuparse por devolverle el saludo a uno de los criados que acudían a su encuentro para llevar a su yegua al establo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, todo estaba en penumbras y prácticamente en silencio. Llegó al amplio vestíbulo completamente empapado, lleno de lluvia, sudor y lágrimas. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente con la luz que emanaba de la chimenea, ya era de noche y había comenzado a hacer un poco de frío. Y ahí estaba su padre sentado en un pequeño sillón mirando fijamente como danzaban las tímidas flamas de la chimenea. Aioros trató de controlar su agitada respiración mientras poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba su padre.

–Padre…

–¡Aioros! Hijo mío por fin llegaste.

–Lo siento Padre. Vine lo más pronto que pude.

Ambos se abrazaron y al contacto el Rey se dio cuenta de la condición en la que venía su hijo.

–Por Dios Aioros estás empapado. Ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte.

Aioros ignorándole le contestó:

–¿Dónde está mi Madre? Papá, quiero verle primero. Por favor.

Crono no pudo disimular, se notaba en su semblante y en su mirada transparente que la tristeza y la preocupación lo embargaban.

–Papá… ¿Qué sucede? Quiero ver a mamá por favor… –Crono suspiró pesadamente. Él hubiera querido que su hijo llegara antes de que intervinieran a Leonora, temía que jamás volvieran a ver la luz de sus ojos.

–No puedes entrar hasta que hayan terminado hijo. Entiende.

–Pero Padre… Por favor dime que sucede, necesito saber… –Al pequeño castaño se le quebró la voz. Desde que salió del fuerte y hasta que llegó al palacio se había comportado como todo un hombrecito, y al fin se asomaba el verdadero pequeño de ocho años que realmente era.

–Lo siento hijo, créeme yo también quisiera estar a su lado. Es lo que más anhelo en este momento. Pero no podemos. Sólo nos queda esperar y rezar por tu madre y tu hermano.

A Aioros se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y a punto estaba de reprocharle a su padre cuando inesperadamente se escuchó el llanto del bebé. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos a los ojos y no pudieron evitar una enorme sonrisa. ¡Ya había nacido! En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la recámara. Amalia salió a la estancia con el bebé en brazos envuelto una sábana, todavía impregnado de sangre y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

–Su majestad, tenía razón… ¡Es un varón! Y está hermoso. ¡Felicitaciones! –Dijo Amalia notablemente contenta, y es que era ya el segundo príncipe que traía al mundo. A ella también le había tocado asistir en el nacimiento de Aioros.

Amalia se acercó y le entregó el bebé al Rey Crono, esté lo abrazó tiernamente mirando al pequeño con ojos llenos de amor y acariciando con uno de sus dedos la pequeña carita y algunos de los suaves risos dorados que apenas y se dejaban asomar por su cabecita casi sin pelo.

–Tienes el cabello de tu madre pequeño Aioria. –Dijo en un hilo de vos. El Rey suspiró y por un segundo para él todo fue completa felicidad. Aioros se acercó tímidamente y su padre le permitió cargar al pequeño dejándolo que se sentara primero para poner al bebé en su regazo.

–Aioros, te presento a tu hermano pequeño Aioria. –El castaño abrió sus ojos azules, no podía creerlo, por fin tenía en sus brazos a aquel hermano que tanto había anhelado. Su corazón se llenó de alegría y de orgullo.

–Hola hermanito, por fin nos conocemos. Sabes, te he esperado tanto… Te prometo que cuidaré de ti.

Crono tomó del codo a Amalia alejándose sigilosamente de Aioros y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación donde yacía su amada esposa, y le susurró:

–¿Y Leonora? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

–Sí, pero antes el doctor quiere hablar con usted. –Las palabras de Amalia preocuparon de sobremanera a Crono.

En ese momento, el doctor salió de la habitación dejando sola a Leonora con dos de las doncellas que también le asistieron en el parto. Su semblante no parecía ser muy bueno, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tristeza, además estaba todo cubierto de sangre.

–Su majestad. –Dijo seriamente. –Al parecer el bebé está en perfectas condiciones… Pero, lamento decirle que la madre no se encuentra bien. Los síntomas que tuvo son debido a un aumento en su presión arterial, éste es un padecimiento propio de algunas mujeres en estado de gestación que no sabemos qué lo condicione. Normalmente en estas situaciones al nacer el bebé la presión arterial disminuye. Lo cuál no ha sucedido con su esposa, al contrario, su presión arterial ha aumentado y no se detiene… y eso aunado a una fuerte hemorragia que presenta y que no hemos podido controlar… lamento decirle que le quedan pocas horas de vida…

Crono no lo podía creer.

–Nooo… Necesito verla. –Dijo en voz baja. El rey no quería quebrarse delante de su hijo, no quería asustarlo.

–Puede pasar majestad. Solo está un poco sedada, pero ya recobró el conocimiento.

El príncipe Aioros no escuchó nada, estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación embobado con su nuevo hermanito.

_NDA: Hola a todos. Pues he aquí mi primer historia, cómo podrán ver se trata de un mundo alterno donde pretendo meter como personajes principales a los 4 hermanos dorados, Aioros y Aioria , Saga y Kanon, y otros "agregados culturales" como decimos aquí en mi tierra. Creo que por la idea que traigo va a ser una historia un poco larga, que ahora que lo pienso cuando comencé a leer fanfics siempre dije "si escribo algo nunca será una historia en un mundo alterno" y también dije "si escribo algo nunca será algo muy extenso" jajaja, creo que me he tragado mis propias palabras. En fin, espero que les agrade, cualquier comentario es bien recibido._


End file.
